


A Silent Moment

by Izzycle



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), started off as fluff, then turned to angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzycle/pseuds/Izzycle
Summary: Asra muses as he watches his apprentice, who isn’t aware of his presence





	A Silent Moment

Dion was sat in the corner of the room, faced away from the door, and knees resting on the hardwood floor. He was making barely any noise - save for the minute plonk of a ball dropping to the floor - and he was shuffling about with one of his many shelves of yarn that scattered the living room.

Leaning against the doorframe, not making enough noise to announce his presence, Asra watched. A lazy smile grew along his face as he scratched Faust’s chin absentmindedly.

He loved moments like these, when he could just quietly watch Dion go about, without his usual nervous composure coming through - as it did whenever talking to anyone. Even Asra, and even after all these years.

He must have been musing his next project, because there was a mass of rejected choices being piled up next to Dion’s kneeling frame. Gold painted toes poked out, twiddling with themselves as he thought, each new project thought out down to every colour choice, making sure they each represent the spell being woven into them. Craft magic was always seen as being simple, not as showy as the type of magic people expect from a Magician’s Apprentice, but slowly people came around. Asra wasn’t even sure when it was, but many travellers or family member’s now ordered garments. Usually laced with protection spells to help through their long treks somewhat peacefully. It was simple, but it was warm, and homely, just like the crafter himself.

Asra had only just returned from one of his many trips, the sun already going down by the time he entered the magic shop. It may seem cruel, but before entering Asra cast a silencing spell, in hopes to find a moment like this. A moment that he can watch Dion, relaxed and in his element. It was just so rare that Asra would be able to watch a moment like this, something he wished he savoured more in the past, when they came more frequent, and just became his norm.

The sun is poking through the curtains that haven’t quite been pulled shut, and it’s golden rays bounce off of his hair, reflecting the gold pigment of his toes, and making the many crystals around his neck, and waist, sparkle. And Asra knew, as he had once seen many years ago, the way it would reflect on Dion’s face, a small blush spread across his cheeks, dimple prominent as he smiled up at Asra. The days when he wasn’t so anxious, had grown used to him, shared his love, and was able to be confident in his abilities.

As he sighs to himself sadly, Asra is glad he still has silenced himself. He was starting to wonder whether there is a chance that his many trips away could be what is keeping this anxiety present in Dion. Even knowing this, and even though there is guilt, he just finds it too hard to be around him. Whenever he was, all he would do is wish he could hold Dion in his arms, lazily count all the freckles along his nose, kiss each one until he awoke with a smile. But now even the most simple of touches sends Dion into a spluttering mess, as he struggles to say any words.

The only one who seems to keep him calm and collected is Faust, who loves to laze around his neck or one of the many soft, knitted projects lying around. Said snake was anxiously asking when she can say hello to her friend, not understanding why Asra seems so upset and why they can’t all just cuddle together.

_Later_ , he tries to think at her, hoping she can read this on his face while he takes a few more moments to soak in this sight.

Sometimes Asra can’t stop himself from teasing Dion, just like he would have done before. It would be a game, see how much he could tease him, knowing just how easily he could make him flustered. He’d come from behind, and wrap his arms tightly around Dion’s tiny frame, resting his head on his shoulder. Before this was the best way to get that cute blushing reaction, especially if Asra whispered some teasing remark, or promises for later against Dion’s neck.

_But now?_ Now it’s his only reaction, to any sort of contact or conversation. It was conflicting. Before this reaction was rare, an expression of nervousness or shyness around him, because of his deep affection for Asra. And he would crave those rare moments when he would tease Asra right back with a little smirk, making it almost impossible for him not to tackle Dion to the ground in a massive hug.

Now he acted that way with everyone, it was no longer an affectionate reaction to Asra. No. Now it was negative, now it was a reaction to being uncomfortable being around others, being uncomfortable with himself. Now Asra was just another person to be uncomfortable around, _he was no longer special._

This thought was enough to break the daze he felt, watching Dion in his most relaxed state. It hurt just as much as it made him happy, wishing that he could take part in these moments once again, that he could be the cause of them.

Asra slunk back down the stairs, taking a few deep breaths to try and break out of this mood. He dispelled the silence spell and opened the front door as if he was just returning. He was trying to force a cheerful exterior, but found his mouth wobbles a little before he can be fully composed, causing him to have to take a few more moments to calm himself.

Faust, wrapped tightly around his shoulders, gives a small squeeze of encouragement, and he smiles back gratefully in return, closing the shop’s door once again, allowing the small bell above to ring his presence.

_“Dion? I’m home!”_


End file.
